


Supernatural One Shots

by wouldbflat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby, Cheating, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots from supernatural, most of them are crack.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Crack

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by me and my friend _Ainlsay_ on Wattpad, but it started out through text. The bold text is hers and the italic is mine. Enjoy this crack fic.

**Dean: I don't know, Sammy! All I know is today is Thursday but yesterday was Thursday too!**

**Sam: S-so it'a not Tuesday?**

**Dean: Wha- NO! Sammy! Focus!**

**Sam: Y-yeah okay.**

**Dean: You just need music to relax.**

**Dean: *turns on radio***

**Radio: *plays Heat Of The Moment***

**Dean: Hey! Asia!**

**Sam: *stares at radio with wide eyes***

**Dean: Sammy, what's wrong? You look like a moose in headlights.**

_Sam: *starts breathing shakily*_

_Dean: Sammy? Sam! Talk to me!_

_Sam: *smashes radio*_

_Sam: Let's go hunt this mother-_

**Dean: sam**

**Sam: WHAT DEAN?!**

**Sam: *realizes he just hurt Baby***

**Sam: oh- oh my god Dean I'm-**

**Dean: *pulls car over***

**Dean: I'm gonna give you a head start.**

**Sam: For what?**

**Dean: *Gives Sam the death glare***

**Sam: *scrambles to get out of the car***

_Sam: *praying as he runs* Cas? Gabe? Anyone please! Help! I don't know if I'll make it!_

_Cas: *appears next to Sam* What happened?_

_Sam: I hurt Baby._

_Cas: ..._

_Cas: Run Sam. I can't save you from this._

_Dean: *in the background* You better be hiding, Sam!_

**Cas: *looks back* SAM GO!**

**Sam: *runs into woods***

**Dean: Cas... where's Sam?**

**Cas: *looks into Dean's eyes***

**Dean: *looks into Cas' eyes***

**Dean:**

**Cas:**

**Dean:**

**Cas:**

**Sam: *hiding* are they seriously having eye sex right now?**

**Gabe: looks like it, Samsquatch**

**Sam: *high pitched screaming***

_Dean: *breaks eye contact*_

_Sam: Gabe please stop this! He's gonna kill me!_

_Gabe: Who?_

_Dean: hey there Sammy_

**Sam: D-dean we can talk about this.**

**Dean: oh yeah. We can talk alright. You can talk with my fi-**

**Cas: *appears behind Dean***

**Cas: *twirls Dean around and kisses him"**

**Dean: *kisses back***

**Sam:  
**

**Gabe:**

**Sam:**

**Gabe:**

**Sam:**

**Gabe: You know if you ever wanna do tha-**

**Sam: Nope. Nope. We aren't- JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!**

_Cas: *says something inappropriate in enochian*_

_Sam and Gabe: *gag* And we're leaving_

_Everyone else: wait Sam how do you know enochian?_

_Sam: *panics and kisses Gabe*_

**Cas: uh oh**

**Sam: *pulls back***

**Dean: Gabriel. did you just kiss my brother?**

**Gabe: well, you see-**

**Gabe: *wooshes away***

**Dean: *shouts at the sky* I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH**

_Dean: But in the meantime-_

_Sam: oh no *runs*_

_Cas: I better, uh... go after Gabriel! *disappears*_

_Dean: you can run but you can't hide! You hurt Baby!_


	2. Crack 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was mostly written by _Ainslay_ on Wattpad. If can't tell, this was written 3:06 in the morning right after watching Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. We were attempting to write our very serious fanfic, which you can find one chapter of on Wattpad under @wouldbflat

Gabriel felt something slam into his car. As he got out, he saw Jessica Moore's lifeless body in front of him. Sam rushes around the car. "Oh my god! Jess!"

Not knowing what to say, Gabriel shouts "DID THAT FEEL LIKE A CARTOON?!"

Sam slowly turned around. "What did you just say?"

Gabriel mumbles, "Did. That. Feel. Like. A. Cartoon."

Just then, Peter Porker swoops in and kicks Gabriel in the schnoz. "Nobody steals my line." The pig snorted. Peter Porker wraps an arm around Sam and shoots his web. They swing back to Sam's apartment.

When they get inside, Sam looks to Peter. "With Jess out of the way," he says. We can flaunt our gay love." 

As if on cue, Porker shoves Sam back onto the bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sam woke up, the sunlight streaming through the window.The events of last night came rushing back to him, and a smirk settled on his face. He rolled over to see Peter looking at him.

Peter traces patterns on Sam's shoulder blade and says, "Did that feel like a cartoon?"

Sam answered with a knowing smile. "Si, padre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. that was my reaction too.
> 
> Anyways I promise that not all of my fics are like this lol


	3. Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

Cas left Dean at the table and flew to his room in the bunker. He slammed the door shut and leaned heavily against it.

Seconds later, the knocking began. Cas groaned and leaned his head against the door.

"Cas, please," his boyfriend said from the hallway. "Let's talk about this!" The eldest Winchester kept banging on the door. "Cas, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry."

Cas wanted to block him out, but Dean's cries kept filling his ears.

 _Go away, go away!_ Cas thought.

"Cas, please come out!" Dean tried again. "You're being childish about th-"

Cas cut him off by flinging the door open. "Childish?" he practically snarled. "Dean, you _cheated_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, come on. Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" The Angel yelled. "Cheating is the one thing I can't forgive. How could you?"

"Cas," Dean shouted. "It was just monopoly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i asked my friend who she thought was more likely to cheat and she practically had a heart attack because she thought i was going to make one of them actually cheat
> 
> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> You might have lost a few brain cells from reading that.
> 
> I hope it was worth it.


End file.
